Das Wiedersehen
by hesaki
Summary: Japan spielt gegen Deutschland und Genzo Wakabayashi schafft es einfach nicht Schneiders Bälle zu halten. Doch dann taucht jemand unerwartetes auf...Teil 3 der Trilogie


Das Wiedersehen

----

Anmerkung: Diese Story ist inzwischen der Tritte Teil einer Trilogie. Ich habe diese Story vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben und irgendwann kam mir die Idee die Vorgeschichte zu schreiben.

Man kann diesen Teil vor den anderen beiden lesen oder aber auch diesen zuerst. Wie es beliebt….

------------

Was war los mit ihm?

Warum konnte er Schneiders Bälle nicht mehr halten?

Genzo lag vor der Torlinie am Boden und hatte seine rechte Hand zur Faust geballt. Ein paar Mal schlug er mit ihr auf den harten Boden ein.

Warum ging es nicht? Noch vor ein paar Monaten hatte er gegen ihn in der Bundesliga gespielt und vor ein paar Jahren sogar in der selben Mannschaft. Er hatte Schneider kennengelernt, seine Schüsse, sein Spiel, alles und er hatte sie fast alle ausnahmslos halten können. Aber jetzt? Schneider hatte sein ganzes Spiel geändert.

„Ich kann nicht mehr!" sagte er vor sich hin.

Sein Blick glitt übers Spielfeld zu Tsubasa, dem Mannschaftskapitän der japanischen Nationalmannschaft – und seinem besten Freund. Er schaute weiter, nach rechts, zum Trainer, in dessen Blick nichts zu deuten war.

Langsam rappelte sich Genzo wieder auf und lies den Ball zum nächstbesten Spieler rollen. Dann stellte er sich wieder auf die Torlinie und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.

Doch es ging nicht. ein Geist war nicht mehr stark genug dazu.

Als Schneider wenige Minuten später wieder vor seinem Tor war, machte Genzo keinerlei Anstalten such zu bewegen. Er hatte aufgegeben und bekam gar nicht mehr mit, wie Schneider das 5:2 für seine Mannschaft erzielte.

Genzo stand einfach da und starrte ins Leere. Selbst die Jubelschreie der Deutschen gelangten nicht in sein Ohr. Er war nicht mehr auf dem Fußballfeld, sondern weit entfernt. Erst Tsubasa holte ihn wieder an den Ort des Geschehens zurück.

„Wakabayashi, was ist los mit Dir?" brüllte er ihn an.

Genzo blickte zu seinem besten Freund und antwortete mit ausdrucksloser Stimme: „Ich schaff's nicht mehr. Er ist viel zu gut für mich. Ich kann keinen seiner Bälle mehr halten. Es ist vorbei!"

Tsubasa wurde nun richtig wütend. Er war normalerweise nicht der Typ, der schnell wütend wurde, aber in dieser Situation blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig. Er trat ein paar Schritte in Richtung eigenes Tor an und blieb nur knapp drei Meter von Genzo entfernt stehen

„Wie kannst Du nur so schnell aufgeben?" schrie er ihn wütend an. „Das paßt überhaupt nicht zu dir!"

Genzo lies sich unbeeindruckt von Tsubasas Worten. Mit immer noch ausdrucksloser Stimme sagte er „Siehst du es denn nicht. Es hat keinen Wert. Gegen die können wir nicht gewinnen. Niemals!"

Gerade als Tsubasa wieder etwas zu Genzo sagen wollte, spürte er einen kalten Luftzug an seinem linken Ohr, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Schlag und dann konnte er nur noch sehen, wie Genzo auf seine Knie fiel und sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abstützte. Der Schmerz in seinen Augen war nicht zu übersehen.

Genzo hatte Schmerzen. Der Ball hatte ihn mit voller Wucht mitten in den Magen getroffen. Er versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie weh es wirklich tat.

Genzo versuchte sich aufzurichten und es gelang ihm schließlich auch. Dabei mußte er sich beherrschen, nicht das Gesicht vor Schmerz zu verziehen. Als er wieder völlig aufrecht da stand, schaute er zu Tsubasa und in dessen ahnungsloses Gesicht. Offenbar wußte dieser auch nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Auch ein kurzer Blick übers Spielfeld brachte ihm keine Erkenntnis darüber, was hier vor sich ging und wer diesen Ball geschossen hatte.

Woher kam dieser Ball? Die Antwort darauf bekam Genzo in der nächsten Sekunde, als er eine ihm vertraute, aber lange nicht mehr vernommene Stimme hörte. „Jetzt habe ich extra den weiten Weg auf mich genommen um Dich zu sehen und was sehe ich? Bestimmt nicht dich!"

Genzo blickte automatisch nach rechts und erkannte eine junge Frau, die zugleich ein zorniges und trauriges Gesicht machte.

„Lisa?" sagte er ruhig und überrascht.

„Lisa?" wiederholte Tsubasa fragend.

Genzo schaute zu Tsubasa und erklärte ihm: „Jemand aus Deutschland."

Lisa kam nun direkt auf Genzo zu erst jetzt konnte er die wahre Traurigkeit in ihren Augen erkennen.

Genzo wartete auf den Schiedsrichter, der Lisa vom Feld verweisen würde, weil sie es unbefugt betreten hatte. Aber dem geschah nicht so.

Kaum hatte Lisa Genzo erreicht, hob sie langsam ihr linke Hand, zögerte eine Sekunde und knallte sie mit voller Wucht gegen Genzos rechte Wange.

„Was soll das?" fragte Genzo auf deutsch, während er sich die glühende Wange hielt.

„Das", sagte Lisa scharf, „war verdammt noch mal nötig. Wach endlich auf Genzo!" Den letzten Satz hatte sie fast geschrien.

„Aber" begann Genzo, wurde aber sofort wieder von Lisa unterbrochen. „Was ist los mit dir? Das ist nicht der Genzo den ich kenne. Du bist doch ein Kämpfer, jemand der nie aufgibt. Ich hab dich schon oft genug in Situationen gesehen, die aussichtsloser schienen und da hast du niemals aufgegeben."

Genzo sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen und erkannte, daß sie völlig Recht hatte, mit allem.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast Recht." sagte er zu ihr. „Ich werde es schaffen!"

Lisa nickte, hob den Ball neben Genzo vom Boden auf und verließ das Spielfeld, ohne Genzo auch nur noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Das war auch nicht mehr nötig.

„Was war das eben?" fragte Tsubasa, der von dem Gespräch kein Wort verstanden hatte.

„Sie hat mich aufgeweckt!" erklärte Genzo knapp und hob den Ball, der im Netz lag, auf und reichte ihn Tsubasa. „Und jetzt mach. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit um zu gewinnen!"

Tsubasa nickte und nahm den Ball in seine Hände. Genzo war wieder da. Diese Lisa hatte ein Wunder bewirkt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn obwohl sie nur noch knapp zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatten, schaffte es die japanische Mannschaft ein Unentschieden zu spielen.

Genzo hatte sich so konzentriert wie immer und nachdem er den ersten Schuß20von Schneider gehalten hatte, waren die restlichen auch kein Problem mehr für ihn.

„Schön, daß du deine form wieder gefunden hast", sagte Tsubasa nachdem das Spiel zu Ende war und klopfte Genzo freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

„Danke" erwiderte Genzo.

Kurz darauf kam Schneider auf sie zugelaufen und mit ihm Lisa.

„Tolles Spiel!" sagte er auf Englisch und streckte Tsubasa die Hand hin. Danach Genzo. Beide nahmen sie.

Dann trat Lisa vor, die bisher hinter Schneider gestanden hatte und lächelte.

„Ja finde ich auch." stimmte sie ebenfalls auf Englisch zu.

„Obwohl wir ja gewonnen hätten", sagte Schneider an Genzo und Tsubasa gewandt und deutete dann mit einem Finger auf Lisa, „wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre. Ist schon traurig, wenn dir die eigene Familie in den Rücken fällt und dem Gegner hilft."

„Familie?" Tsubasa klang überrascht.

„Seine Cousine" erklärte Lisa ihm, die jetzt mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Lächeln richtig hübsch aussah.

„Sie ist neben mir die einzige Fußballbegeisterte Person in der Familie und spielt auch selber." erklärte Schneider Tsubasa.

„Wenn auch etliche Ligen unter ihm." fügte Lisa mit einem Grinsen hinzu.

„Sie ist auch Torwart." erklärte Genzo.

„Wir haben oft zusammen in Deutschland trainiert." Erzählte Lisa. „Ich habe viel von Genzo gelernt."

„Verstehe!" sagte Tsubasa. „Daher kennt ihr euch also."

Beide nickten als Zustimmung.

„Wollen wir zur Feier?" fragte Schneider schließlich.

Die anderen nickten.

Schneider und Tsubasa liefen vor und verfielen sofort in eine Diskussion über das gerade eben beendete Spiel. Genzo und Lisa folgten ihnen etwas langsamer.

„Das war ein harter Schuß vorhin!" sagte Genzo zu Lisa leise und auf deutsch. Er sprach um einiges besser deutsch, als Lisa japanisch. Genzo hatte zwar versucht, es ihr beizubringen, aber nach ein paar Tagen hatte Lisa aufgegeben. Es war definitiv nicht ihre Sprache.

„Und er hat seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Hat's weh getan?" Sie schaute ihn von der Seite an und grinste.

„Nun ja", sagte Genzo und hielt seien Hand an den Bauch. „Ich habe noch Glück gehabt, daß dein Schuß den Magen getroffen hat und nicht weiter unten aufgeprallt ist."

Lisa blieb stehen und blickte Genzo direkt in die Augen. Sie waren inzwischen vor der Tür zu den Umkleidekabinen angekommen, bei denen sich auch der Ausgang befand und Schneider und Tsubasa waren schon längst verschwunden. Auch sonst war niemand mehr zu sehen.

„Glaub mir", sagte Lisa leise, „das war ein Präzissionsschuß. Ich wollte den Ball gar nicht tiefer haben. Dir zuliebe und." Sie machte eine Pause, um sich zu recken, damit sie Genzo den letzten Teil ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Und mir zuliebe auch!"

Genzo lachte leise und gab ihr daraufhin den ersten Kuß seit langem, auf den Beide so sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten.

-ENDE-


End file.
